The present invention relates in general to programming an application for use in multiple language environments. More particularly, the invention relates to a reliable method and system for accessing translation tables for efficient programming process and the automated creation of a translation table for output messages.
The ability of a software package to interact with users in multiple languages is a strong benefit. Such an ability not only allows a software package to be exported for use in other countries, but also permits a single piece of software to be used in a multi-national organization, where all users may operate in their native language keeping efficiency high.
Two programming technologies are popular to accomplish this result. Multiple versions of the source code may be maintained, each containing messages in the language for which the code is written. Alternately, message identification keys may be used in the code which relate to an external message table. In the latter case, a LANGUAGE setting in the application may select the translation table file to be used, or the translation table file may be switched out at any time to permit for a change of language.
The multiple-version method has the advantage of ease of development because of the self-documenting code created by the messages. However, this same method has the distinct disadvantage of multiple source code versions, each of which need to be maintained individually. The external message table method has the advantage of a single source code, but that source code is more difficult to read and can take longer to develop and document.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means to more simply and cost-efficiently write applications for multiple languages applications.
The invention is a system for multiple language support which features an automated translation table creation. The invention is well-suited for use in the creation of any application program for a multi-language environment.
The invention utilizes a subroutine to display messages to the user. The subroutine accesses the message translation table in order to determine what text to display to the user. In the event there is a failure or corruption of the message translation table, the instant invention provides a facility for a default message text to be displayed, so that the reliability of the system is enhanced.
The instant invention also provides for the automatic creation and maintenance of translation tables derived from source code developed using the instant invention. The invention features a message extractor utility program which extracts the message keys and associated default text into a translation table file for the language of the default text. A translator can then more easily translate this file to create other language files.
In addition to creating the first translation table file, the extractor utility can also compare the key/message pairs generated to prior versions of the translation table file and produce a list of those messages that must be re-translated in other message translation table files due to changed default text or new messages added.
The foregoing broadly outlines the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereafter, which form the basis of the claims of the invention.